


canoodling escalted

by orphan_account



Series: the sexcapades of coran and bi boh bi [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Bii boh," Bi Boh Bi smirked, pulling Coran closer, and his noodle fingers playing with the hem of the orange haired man's pajama pants. Coran knew that he wanted it.But are they ready to take the next step?





	canoodling escalted

**Author's Note:**

> i have many regrets. this is not one of them.

Coran laid in bed next to his lover, admiring his sleeping form. He watch his chest rise and fall with every breath, counting the seconds in between.

One, two, three, inhale. One, two, three, exhale.

That pattern was all he needed in life.

But their alarm clock decided he couldn't even have that.

A beeping sound echoed throughout the room, stirring the noodle man.

He rolled around to see Coran, and smiled brightly up at him.

"Bi bii boh," Bi Boh Bi greeted, light from the window illuminating his face. Coran leaned over to kiss him.

"Good morning to you too," he replied, forehead leaning against the other man's.

And just like that, it had started.

Bi Boh Bi leaned in for another kiss, and another, and another. It all got so sloppy. Coran was surprised to see how much energy his boyfriend had in the morning, but that surprise was overcome by the lust for the noodle man.

Hand's started to roam, going place they knew so well, ecstatic to travel somewhere new.

Their interlocked lips broke apart, gasping for air. Bi Boh Bi's little fingers played with the hem of the orange haired man's pajama pants.

"Bii boh," Bi Boh Bi smirked, pulling Coran closer. Coran knew that he wanted it.

But are they ready to take the next step?

His body screamed yes, but some part of his mind was unsure.

he then said fuck you to his mind and let bi boh bi take some charge. he gave coran a blow job while he moaned, yet he didnt finish.

he prepared himself for the buttsex, then rode coran all the way to the moon. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i gave up so i just Got To It


End file.
